Not a Virgin
by Kiryuu500
Summary: Misao goes to a club and has sex with a man. How does Aoshi, Misao's fiance, handle this? Rated R for Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1: The News

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or "Not a Virgin" by Poe (the singer). The song was inspiration for this story and can be found on her _Haunted _album (track 9).

**_NOT A VIRGIN_**

**Chapter 1: The News**

Misao woke up feeling very tired and with a very bad migraine.

"Misao!" Misao looked up to find her friend Kaoru staring at her with wide eyes. "Misao! I can't believe you drank that much!"

Misao and Kaoru had gone to a club last night. They had agreed not to tell their husbands, or in Misao's case, fiancé. _Especially_ Misao's fiancé, for they both new what could happen if they told Shinomori Aoshi.

Misao couldn't remember what came after she was drunk. When Kaoru told her, Misao was for once, speechless.

"I had sex with a stranger? On the TABLE!" Misao cried.

"Yes, and keep it down. Kenshin's asleep, or at least I hope he is." Pleaded Kaoru.

"Oh god, if Aoshi-sama finds out…" Misao was loosing it.

"Kaoru-dono! Breakfast!" Kenshin called from downstairs.

"Kaoru! You said he was asleep," Whispered Misao.

"I thought he was." Replied Kaoru.

The door opened and there stood Kenshin. "Oh, hello Misao-dono. Was that you who was yelling?"

"Of course it was Kenshin! That weasel's _always_ yelling." Stated a tall man with a fishbone in his mouth. "So, weasel girl really is a weasel. Wait'll Ice-box hears this!" Sano laughed.

Misao flushed with embarrassment. "I'll tell him. He's _my_ fiancé. I'll tell him." Misao looked around. "Uh… where is Aoshi-sama?"

"At his house duh!" Yahiko answered stupidly.

"Oh," Misao sighed.

"Would you like breakfast before you go Misao-dono?" Asked Kenshin.

"No, Aoshi-sama may be worried. I'd better get back as soon as I can." With that, Misao walked out of the house.

**Shinomori Residence**

Misao walked into Aoshi's house knowing that he was probably in the temple awaiting his tea. Hastily, Misao changer her clothes and began to make his tea. While the water boiled, she made breakfast. When the kettle whistled she poured the water into a teapot and put green tea leaves in it. She let it set before bringing it to Aoshi. Carrying the tray, she steadily walked over to the temple and up its stairs.

She was right. There was her Aoshi-sama, meditating. Misao was silent as she walked up to him. Misao placed the tray in front of Aoshi. She poured his tea, served his breakfast and sat down beside him.

"Aoshi-sama, are you a virgin?" Misao blurted. Aoshi spat out his tea and his eyes widened until they nearly popped out of his head. However, he quickly regained his composer.

"Yes." He paused for a second before continuing, "Misao, do have something you wish to tell me?"

"Uh… no?" Misao lied.

Aoshi sighed, "I know you're lying; however I will not force it out of you."

"Thank you Aoshi-sama."

"Misao." His voice now firm and demanding, "Where were you last night?"

Misao gulped. "At a club with Kaoru."

Aoshi's piercing eyes bore into Misao. "WHAT!" He screamed standing up. "What were you doing at a club!"

"Uh… drink.. .sex .. .table… man….. SORRY!" Misao sputtered with fear.

Aoshi, seeing the fear in his soon-to-be wife's eyes, took a breath and a long sip of tea. "Misao, you…" He closed his eyes. "…are you telling me that you got drunk and had sex with a man on a table?"

Misao just nodded, crying. Aoshi dropped his head. "Misao, go. I need to be alone." He stated coldly.

"Aoshi-sama… please!"

"GO!"

Scared out of her mind, Misao ran from the temple and to Kaoru's place.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! He hates me! Aoshi hates me!" She ran to her friend and cried her heart out.

"Oh Misao, you told him…" Kaoru led her into her bedroom.

They just sat there for about five hours. Kaoru was about to ask what happened when Kenshin's voice was heard downstairs.

"NO! Kaoru-dono would not…"

"She DID along with MISAO! _My_ Misao!" The second voice belonged to none other than Aoshi Shinomori. His voice softened as he continued. "My little Misao-chan, she lost her virginity to a total stranger on a tabletop."

"Well, at least now the little weasel-prostitute has experience." Sano joked. Aoshi was not amused. In a second, Aoshi had a blade at Sano's throat. "Don't

you dare say that about her!" growled Aoshi.

"Okay… Okay… sorry…" Sano said.

"Ao…Aoshi-sama?" Misao softly called from the doorway.

Aoshi turned, lowering his weapon from Sano's neck.

"Misao." Misao ran to Aoshi and before he could say anything else, kissed him. Aoshi merely wrapped his arms around Misao and held her close, deepening the kiss.

**Chapter 1: End**

So, how'd I do for the first chapter? Please review. But no flames. Oh, I'm working on Abused so rest assured, a new chapter will be up soon enough… Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2: More News

Warning: Events in this chapter do not follow the time limits of reality…

**Chapter 2: More news…**

Aoshi and Misao walked silently down the street to the hospital to check for STDs or anything else that could infringe upon their relationship. As the hospital came into sight, Misao grabbed Aoshi's hand and held it nervously. She had no idea what would happen in that building. Those stupid "What if…" questions kept popping into her head. They walked up the steps, into the building, and proceeded to the front counter.

"Makimachi Misao is here for her three o'clock appointment." Announced Aoshi.

The lady behind the counter looked up. She was a rather plump woman with thick round spectacles perched onto her nose and black hair all put up into a nice neat bun. Her brown eyes first glanced upon the obviously nervous girl in a single long pigtail, then made their way to Aoshi's tall figure and looked him square in the eyes. "Are you her father?" She inquired. Misao went from wringing her hands, to shouting at the top of her voice:

"I AM A TWENTY YEAR OLD WOMAN THANK YOU! AND THIS MAN HAPPENS TO BE MY FIANCÉ!"

"Yes, well you look like a child. And you act like one as well." The woman retorted.

"Just tell Doctor Kuroshi that his three o'clock appointment is here." Ordered Aoshi.

"Fine, just sit down quietly and relax." Said the woman as she picked up the phone and called the doctor.

Misao and Aoshi sat down in chairs in the waiting room. Aoshi glanced over to Misao, who had resumed wringing her hands. Finally, after ten minutes of waiting, the doctor came out to call Misao back.

"Makimachi-san?" The doctor called. Misao stood up. She started towards the door but stopped suddenly to glance at Aoshi.

"Would you like me to go with you Misao?" He asked her. She nodded in response. Aoshi got up and followed her and the doctor. They walked into a room occupied by a bed with stirrups, a table with all sorts of unique "torture devices". Misao gulped and looked at the doctor.

"Just change into this gown and I will be right back when you are finished." She told Misao before walking out. Aoshi sat into a chair and pulled out a book and began to read.

"Aoshi-sama! How can you read at a time like this?" Misao asked her fiancé as she stripped off all her clothing and dressed into the gown provided for her.

"Reading helps to calm me down Misao." Answered Aoshi as he turned the page of his book. It was true whenever Aoshi was stressed even slightly, he had pulled out a book and begun to read. The book he currently had in his hands was a western book translated into Japanese; still bound western style and titled The Phantom of the Opera. Misao had bought the book thinking it was going to be an easy read, it proved to be rather difficult for the young ninja. She knew Aoshi enjoyed reading and therefore, gave it to him. Aoshi had been reading it since and was almost through. He turned the page again and glanced up at Misao once more.

A knock came at the door. "Are you dressed Makimachi-san?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Came the weak reply from the uneasy Misao.

Doctor Kuroshi entered and instructed Misao to get onto the table and asked her a few questions.

"Now I understand that you are here to see if you have any STDs, AIDS, or anything similar. So, I ask you do you know the man you had sex with?"

"No… I have no idea who he was." Misao replied. She glanced at Aoshi who was still reading.

"Did you use protection?" She asked next.

"Umm… I'm not sure… I don't think so…I'm not on the pill…and I do doubt that, in my drunken state that I would have remembered about condoms." Misao replied. Once again glancing at Aoshi, who was now clenching the book with his eyes closed. He had obviously hoped that she had used protection.

"How long ago did you have sex?" Doctor Kuroshi asked.

"About two weeks ago." Misao replied.

"Would you like me to perform a pregnancy test as well?" Doctor Kuroshi asked her. Misao looked at Aoshi and nodded. Aoshi had put down the book and had his face in his hands. He was obviously disturbed and Misao knew why. If she were pregnant, then that could cause some complications.

"Alright, let's begin." Kuroshi said, "Misao if you could lay on the bed and place your feet in the stirrups." Misao did just that and Aoshi went back to reading.

-------------2 Hours Later---------------------

Misao and Aoshi sat in the waiting room and awaited the results. Twenty minutes later, Doctor Kuroshi re-entered the room and called them both back. They went back and sat down in chairs in Kuroshi's office.

"Makimachi-san, you must have had a clean partner because you are free of STDs and AIDS. You are however, pregnant." Kuroshi informed her.

Misao was speechless. She was relieved to know that she was not diseased in any way for her Lord Aoshi.

"Do you wish to abort the pregnancy?" Kuroshi asked Misao.

"She will not abort the pregnancy." All eyes turned to Aoshi, Misao's eyes full of shock. "I want her to take responsibility for her actions. Even if the result of her actions is a child that is not mine."

"But, Lord Aoshi… I can't take care of a child! I'm too young." Misao argued. She didn't want to have any baby that was not her Aoshi's.

"Misao, you will not be doing this alone." Aoshi replied.

"Well, that is all I needed to tell you. Have a good day." Kuroshi said, standing up and opening to door allowing them to leave.

Misao and Aoshi left the building without saying a word. It wasn't until they were half-way to the Aoiya that Misao said anything.

"Aoshi-sama?"

"Hm?"

"I wanna go to Kaoru's place." Misao had a pleading look on her face. She really needed to speak to a fellow woman.

"Very well, we will see if they will have us for dinner. I do rather enjoy Himura's cooking." Aoshi agreed.

When they arrived at the Himura house, they were welcomed warmly and of course invited to stay for dinner.

"Kaoru?" Misao asked. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course Misao. Hold on Kenshin, I'll be right back." Kaoru said, turning to leave the kitchen for their bedroom. Kenshin nodding in understanding. He had grown accustomed to Misao stealing away his Kaoru.

"Kaoru," Misao started as they got into Kaoru's bedroom. "I am pregnant."

"Misao! That's fabulous! Congratulations!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"No, Kaoru, Aoshi's not the father." Kaoru's face fell. "Oh." She said, sitting down. "Are you going to have an abortion?"

"No, Aoshi forbids it. He says he wants me to take responsibility for my actions." Misao informed her best friend.

"Oh, so he knows." Kaoru confirmed.

"Yes, he was there with me the whole time." Kaoru's face turned into an "awww how cute…" face. Misao knew what was coming.

"Awwwwwwww. Misao, that was so sweet!" There it was, the cooing of a best friend. They burst into a fit of laughter.

In the Kitchen

"What the hell are the weasel and raccoon girls laughin' at?" Sano asked Kenshin.

"I do not know, that I do not." Kenshin replied in his usual over-polite manner.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter, sorry the update took so long… Heh… ;;; I'll be good and update more often… tell me what you think! 


End file.
